


The Contract

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Color [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM contract, Dominant Reader, Dominant Sam, Female!Reader - Freeform, M/M, Reader-Insert, Submissive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	The Contract

The purpose of this instrument is to:

  1. State the full mutual consent of the undersigned in regards to this relationship.

  2. Explain the responsibilities and duties of Master, Mistress, and pet.

  3. Define safe words and their use.

  4. Explain the use of punishment.

  5. Foster a greater sense of communication between respective parties.




 

This contract is in no way legally binding, and is meant only as an aid to better understanding of the needs, duties, and responsibilities of Master, Mistress, and pet.

 

I, Dean Smith, hereafter referred to as pet, of my own free will and being of sound mind and body, do hereby offer myself in consensual submissiveness to Sam Wesson and Y/F/N Y/L/N, hereafter referred to as Master and Mistress, for a trial period beginning at midnight on June 27, 2015 and ending at midnight on July 27, 2015.

 

This agreement may be terminates at any time before the above mentioned date by any of the involved parties only in the event of breach of contract. On the above named date, this agreement will be reviewed, negotiated, and rewritten or terminated.

 

Provisions of Contract:

  1. Pet agrees to obey to the best of his ability, and to devote himself entirely to the pleasure and desires of Master and Mistress. Pet also renounces all rights to his own pleasure, comfort, or gratification except insofar as permitted by Master and Mistress. Master and Mistress agree to learn what excites pet tjrough exploration and communication, and to try to incorporate this into the relationship.

  2. Master and Mistress accept full responsibility for pet. This includes, but is not limited to pet’s survival, health, physical well-being, and mental well-being. Pet accepts full responsibility for informing Master and Mistress of any real or perceived safety concerns or dangers. He also accepts that any decision Master and Mistress make concerning these issues will be final. Master and Mistress agree that pet will hot be punished for respectfully stating these concerns. They further agree to listen to pet’s concerns with clear and open minds. They shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon pet which might require the attention on someone outside the relationship.

  3. Pet agrees to have hair washed and styled as Master and Mistress prefer. Pet also agrees to wear any and all clothing they select for him.

  4. Pet accepts the responsibility of using the safeword when necessary. Pet acknowledges that the safeword is “Impala” and the safe signals are “red”, “yellow”, and “green”. Master and Mistress accept the responsibility of assessing situations where pet calls the safeword and will, to the best of their ability, make judgement on whether to modify the activity or stop activity entirely. Pet agrees to hold no ill will due to the decision made by Master and Mistress. Master and Mistress agree to never punish pet for the use of a safe word.

  5. Pet agrees to answer any and all questions asked by Master and Mistress freely, promptly, and tk the best of his knowledge. Pet further agrees to volunteer any information that Master and Mistress should know regarding pet's physical or emotional state. Master and Mistress agree to never use this information to harm pet in any way.

  6. Master and Mistress agree to furnish all toys such as vibrators, etc. and punishment implements such as crops and whips. Slave agrees to clean and maintain all toys, have them available for use at all times, and inform Master and Mistress of any in need of repair or replacement.

  7. Pet states that his limits are, but at not limited to: blood and knife play, breath play, water sports, scat, and rape fantasies. Master and Mistress agree to never violate these limits without prior negotiations of, and consent by pet.

  8. Pet agrees to address Master as “Sir” or “Master” and Mistress as “Ma’am” or “Mistress” unless otherwise directed. Pet agrees to speak respectfully to Master and Mistress at all times, including outside of scenes. Master and Mistress agree to address pet as “pet” or any other name that has been discussed and agreed upon.

  9. Master and Mistress agree to furnish pet with a symbolic token of ownership to be worn during scenes and BDSM events. They also agree to furnish pet with a token to more appropriate for every day wear.

  10. Pet agrees and understands that any infraction of this agreement or any act pet commits which displeases Master and Mistress will result in punishment. Pet will gracefully accept ounishment and try to learn from it. Pet agrees to assembke the punishment materials as ordered by Master and Mistress, and assume any positiin needed to accept the punishment. Pet understands that failure to comply will result in a more severe punishment. Master and Mistress will inform pet that he is being punished when punishment occurs. They will explain the reason for punishment before, during, or after the punishment. Master and Mistress agree to discipline onky out of a desire to better pet and further afree to never punish out of feelings of anger. Master and Mistress are to discuss punishments prior to punishing pet. Pet will never be punished without both Master and Mistress present.

  11. Master and Mistress agree to meet weekly to discuss pet’s wants, needs, physical and emotional well-being, and potential scenes for the week. Following these meetings, they will meet with pet to discuss the same things. This is to foster regular and healthy communication between all parties.




 

Signed this, the 26th day of June, 2015

 

_ Sam Wesson _

Master

 

_ Y/F/N  Y/L/N _

Mistress

 

_ Dean Smith _

pet


End file.
